


Oral Fixation

by zorotokon



Series: ZTG Requests [3]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorotokon/pseuds/zorotokon
Summary: Dating in Zootopia is easy if you live alone, or don’t have responsibilities, but for Betty, finding the right animal has proven especially hard. To placate her loneliness, she goes out on a bender, but when she runs into someone she knows at the city’s most kicking dance club, she finds out that maybe she can’t handle this life after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from /ztg/ for “Avo x anyone." For being something on the internet, Pack Street has, like, no F/F.

“You look like the kind of guy who wants a little teeth in bed.”

“No thanks, love.”

“What? Not into women?”

“Not into you.”

The thump of the bass from the bar, and the harsh of the lights, and the taste of her drink had hit Betty like a man hits the floor. Her head had been swimming already when she left the last place, and the to-go margarita she’d left empty on a bench somewhere had neatly counteracted any sobering that the fresh night air might have had. This was the fourth, maybe fifth bar she’d been to today, and that quagga walking away with his nose pointed in the air was the sixth guy who had turned her down.

Fighting through the haze of alcohol, and the press of bodies on the dance floor, the she-wolf made her way to the bar. It took almost a minute to get the bar tender’s attention, some lithe vicuña in booty shorts and a bowtie. Looked like the kind of guy you’d snap in half if you ever got on top.

“Whiskey sour, and make it a double.” She had to shout the order through cupped paws to be heard, but a nod and a flashed smile probably meant good things. Betty tapped her claws on the bar, animal watching in the big mirror above the liquor. She’d never been to this place before, and from a quick survey of her fellow alcoholics, it looked to be almost entirely a prey bar. The preds that were representing were few and far between. A big ol’ bear was fucking destroying it on the floor, and a couple of otters were discussing politics in a booth, There was her of course, and a black jackal type further along the bar, chatting up some albino-looking gazelle knockoff.

Betty slid her card to the bartender when her drink arrived, not able to take her eyes off the talking pair. Her alcohol-muddled brain was already cranking into over drive just bringing the glass to her lips and figuring out the quantum mechanics behind drinking. It only had a spare two brain cells to rub together to solve the mystery of the familiar jackal, but rub they did.

“Avo,” Betty almost shouted it, but it could have been a whisper in her head for all the good it did in the cacophonous club. The sight of a friendly face in this unfriendly place, however, caused a stirring inside Betty. Was the drink in her paw always this cold? Why was everyone so close? Did they realize just how loud the music was? It fucking hurt it was so loud. It was like a sauna in here too, made each breathe a workout. Fresh air, that’s what she needed, just a gulp of fresh air, and she could grab her card, and get out of here.

The push of bodies had gotten worse and now Betty wasn’t just fighting the back and forth wave of commerce, but also the red tinge in the air, the fur on the back of her neck standing up, her paws slippery from sweat. She just needed to make it past Avo’s seat, just make it to the door, just a couple dozen more feet. Keep your head down, keep a smile on, no one looks at people having fun in a bar, so pretend you’re having fun.

“Where you going, big stuff?” A large hoof on her shoulder stopped her dead. The hoof was attached to an arm that was attached to a big sheep with curled horns and short cropped fur. Large crystals were hanging from the ends of both horns, hooked through holes. They scattered the light from below, making the argali’s face look like it was underwater.

“Oh, just grabbing some fresh air.” Replied Betty, trying to pull away.

“Why don’t you take those big, strong paws of yours and grab me instead?”

“Sorry, I’d love to, but,”

“Betty?” The wolf froze as Avo’s voice cut into her own private personal hell.

The sheep looked between the two preds, while Avo’s partner did the same. “I think I’ll go dance for a bit,” She declared, getting up, and offering her seat to Betty. As the two switched positions, the sheep pushed a business card into Betty’s paw. “If you’re still up for grabbing wool when you’re done screaming at your ex, call me.”

Betty knew that her fur coloration made it impossible to tell when she was blushing or not, but that didn’t make the wash of embarrassment less off putting. She turned to the jackal staring at her, a look of confusion on Avo’s face. Now that they were closer, Betty could see that the girl sitting next to her was an oryx of some kind, but lacked a lot of their normal coloration. She did, however, have their normal resting bitch face.

“Avo!” Betty called, pulling her into a big hug. She was drunk, might as well show it. “Haven’t seen you in a couple hours! Who knew we would meet up here of all places?”

Avo’s face was more confused than ever, this was nothing like the Betty she knew, and she knew Betty better than almost anyone else, what with being her best friend and all.

“Am I interrupting something?” Interjected the oryx.

“No, she’s just-”Avo began, but Betty cut her off.

“Bartender, get me something for the lady, a melon baller!” Betty shouted, bodily puling Avo closer to her again, almost feeling her up by virtue of the big paws, small body situation. “You still like, melon ballers, right, Avo? They’re your favorite.” Her snout was almost buried in the smaller wolf’s ear, the fur tickled her nose, but she was too drunk on fear and bourbon to care.

“Are you together?” The oryx asked, folding her arms.

“No,” Avo elbowed Betty in the side, but she held on tight.

“We are now!”

The oryx rolled her eyes, gave the preds a disgusted look and got up. “I’m gonna go.”

“I’ll call you!” Avo shouted as the girl melted into the mass of prey on the dance floor.

Betty let Avo slump back into her seat as her drink arrived.

“What the FUCK was that about?” Avo’s question was accompanied by another punch to Betty’s side.

“I, uh,” Betty looked away from her friend. “I just wanted to say hi.”

Avo shook from anger, her paws grabbing the wolf’s face, forcing her to look at her. “Then just fucking say hi, you goddamn idiot.”

“I’ll, I’ll go.” Betty tried to get up, but a paw from Avo sat her back down.

“You’ve already fucked up my night, so now YOU have to keep me entertained.” Her voice was mostly anger, but there was a hint of her normal sassy self sneaking in at the end. Betty tried a smile, and the rage in Avo softened, but only a little.

“Good work getting someone to sit next to you, though,” Betty said, flagging down the bartender for another whiskey sour, “I haven’t gotten a single guy to say two words to me here.”

Avo suppressed a snort, then turned towards her friend. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I know, they clearly don’t know what’s good for ‘em.”

“Says Miss ‘I once broke a guy’s paw because he slapped my ass when fucking me doggy style.’”

“He deserved it, you should never hit a lady.”

“Why, you see any here?”

“Ha!” Betty got her new drink, and sipped at it, letting herself calm back down now that she was back in familiar territory.

“How did you even get here?” Asked Avo, something on her mind.

“Walked.”

“You’re very funny, you know that?” The reply was perfectly dead pan, “Okay, let me rephrase, do you know what this place is?”

“A bar.”

“Technically true, although they prefer you call it a club. So, why are these animals here?”

“To drink?”

“Betty, this is a gay bar.”

“Oh, OH!” Betty’s expression was filled with what was probably genuine surprise, but Avo had to readjust her train of thought now that she knew that Betty really hadn’t known. “So that girl who you were talking with was…?”

“Gay.”

“And you?”

“It’s complicated, but this is not the time, nor the place.”

“So then why are you here?”

Avo slumped onto the bar at the sheer amount of stupid in the question. “Because I’m a lost, drunk, and stupid wolf who needs someone to walk her home.”

“I can do that!”

“Got it in one.”

The two closed their tabs, and got up to leave, but a sudden shrieking caused Avo to turn around, only to fight through a crowd of muskrats who wanted her autograph, mistaking her for some UFC personality. Betty saw that snooty oryx behind them, swearing up and down that it was her. The wolf moved to go have a fist-based conversation with the animal, but a crowd of drunken lesbians surrounded her, now that she was separated from Avo and not hitting on gay dudes.

“Oh, we don’t get a lot of you type in here,” Said a bedazzled boar.

“So big, so strong, do you work out?” Asked an inquisitive ibex.

“Are you your shirt? Because I bet I would be coming on you too.” Said an elk who was four drinks past her limit.

“Holy shit,” Interrupted Avo, “First, that was the worst executed pick up line I have ever heard, second she’s mine, so fuck off, all of you. Shoo, that includes you, shirt lady. Leave. These big wolf muscles and intimidating glare are mine.” The two forced their way past an arguing couple at the door and finally escape into the night.

“Thanks, Avo.” Said Betty.

“For what?”

“Getting me out of there.”

“You just got lucky.”

Betty shook her head. “Nah, this ain’t the first time I’ve wandered into a gay bar in a drunken daze and hooked up with a girl because they’re the only ones who would talk to me.”

Avo turned to the big wolf, who unceremoniously draped herself over her, using the smaller jackal as a crutch. “You’ve done it with girls before?”

“Oh yeah, at least,” Betty tried to count on her fingers, but after her hand roved wildly back and forth in her vision she gave up and changed the subject. “So, why were you there?”

Avo rolled her eyes and turned Betty at the corner, piloting her towards home. “I was conducting an important scientific experiment.”

“Oooh, sounds interesting, what was it about?”

“I was determining if I could get a girl to come back to my place.”

“Oh, a success then!”

“What?”

Betty grinned wide as a hyena, “You’re bringing me home!”

 

The final few blocks to Avo’s apartment were mostly silent, besides the occasional nonsensical comment from Betty, whose mind was oscillating wildly from the weather in the southern continent, to the ability of the local futbol team to head the ball. When they did arrive, Avo led the wolf up the stairs, ignoring the twin aardwolves who were watching tv in the lobby. They wouldn’t question this, Avo slept over at Betty’s place all the time, it was just her returning the favor.

“Don’t touch anything,” Avo instructed as she pushed Betty onto the couch in her living room. Then she slipped off through an archway to her bedroom. Betty had been in Avo’s place before, but they usually hung at out hers because she cared less about any mess they made. The room she was in now had a distinct gold and black aesthetic to it. The bookshelf opposite the couch was filled mostly with statues of felines and jackals in primal poses. They didn’t look intimidating, and probably wouldn’t have scared a pup, just serene, really.

The smell of incense wafted into the room and Betty felt her eyelids drooping. Now that she was actually sitting down, she noticed how tired she really was. She felt safe now, too, in the care of Avo, although the role reversal to the usual escaped her realization at the moment. The couch, with the incense, and the low murmur of the white noise of the city pulled Betty onto her side, and then gently closed her eyes. _Just until Avo gets back,_ she thinks.

When Avo did return, she had a lollipop in her hand, a naughty expression on her face, and not much else on. Her mostly naked body was accented by a black lace bra and panties, trimmed with gold lines that emphasized her feminine form. The lingerie made the parts she had in abundance look sumptuous, and the parts she lacked look fuller, but less important to the overall aesthetic. Too bad Betty was already snoring gently.

“Oh, motherfucker,” Avo swore, then ducked back into her bedroom. She returned shortly, now wrapped in a bathrobe, blanket and pillow in hand. She draped the blanket over the resting wolf-

“You look damn fine in that piece, why’d you cover up?”

Avo jumped at the question from Betty, who, it turns out, was not fully asleep.

“You’re still awake?”

“No, I’m sleep talking.”

“Oh, Betty,” Avo turned away, then sat against the bottom of the couch, rubbing at her face, trying to force the tired out of her system.

“That girl you were talking to was kind of cute.”

“She had the personality to match.”

“Heh,” Betty shifted on the couch, freeing a paw to place on Avo’s head and ruffle her short fur. “Ain’t that the truth? You get a good face, or a good heart, pick one.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Said Avo.

“Oh, come on, she just noped out when I barged in, didn’t even fight for you.”

“Pfft, ha.” Avo pushed away Betty’s paw, then continued almost too quiet to hear. “You really wrecked my night, you know that?”

“Yep, but I made up for it by walking you home!” Replied Betty, a stupid grin on her face.

Avo shook her head at the wolf, got up, and maneuvered around the coffee table. “We can talk in the morning if you want, I’m too tired for this heart to heart right now. Remember where the bathroom is?”

“Yeah, thanks, Avo.”

Avo turned back towards her at the door, a smirk returning to her lips for just a second. “Betty,”

“Mmm?”

Avo dropped the robe, letting Betty get one last look as she slipped out of sight with a “Sleep well.”

 

The next morning announced itself by a car alarm blaring to high heaven. Betty groaned and pulled the blanket over her eyes, but the sharp points of Avo’s feet kicking at her side woke her up anyway. Betty blearily blinked up at her host, who was already dressed for work.

“Any regrets you alcoholic?”

“Only one,” Betty started to stretch out, the last night didn’t need to come back to her, she remembered it fine.

“You didn’t drink enough to kill yourself?”

“We didn’t fuck.”

Avo’s eyebrows shot up. “Isn’t a little early for sass?”

“Please, Avo,” Betty tried to stand, then sat back down as a wave of nausea hit her. “I’m trying to be serious.”

Avo wasn’t sure what she was hearing, so she went with the age old tactic of not saying anything.

“I knew that place was a gay bar,” Betty finally continued. It would be hard to misinterpret that.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Avo sat down next to Betty on the couch.

“I saw you when I came in, and I just couldn’t.” Betty began, “I just couldn’t try it, like I wanted. It was too real with you there. Hitting on girls is one thing, but if there’s someone around that thinks you don’t…”

“Oh, Betty,” Avo said, putting a paw on her leg, “Why did you think I was there?”

“I was already pretty drunk when I went in. Couldn’t put two and two together.”

“You didn’t have to go all the way out to that place, no one would care if you brought a girl home.”

“Then why were you out there?”

“I like their ambiance.” Betty remembered the bar’s decorations, like a tornado had torn an Ikea living room through a psychedelic painter’s studio.

“Really?”

“No.”

“I’m not going to get a real answer, am I?”

“Also no.”

“So,” Betty indicated the two animals. Avo sighed and got up.

“I can pretend this never happened if you do.”

Betty looked hurt by the dismissal. “No, I meant, argh, I’m so bad at this, even with guys.”

Avo could see where this was going, what Betty was trying to convey with paw gestures and clumsy mumbling. She honestly didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Dinner and a movie?” Betty finally asked.

“Seeing a movie on the first date is not a good indicator of fuckability.”

“Oh…” Betty looked dejected, like, flopped ears, and sad eyes and everything. Maybe this wasn’t as spur of the moment as Avo had thought it was.

“I’m off at four, pick up a large pizza from Gerald’s, fish sausage with real cheese, since you’re buying.” Avo said, Betty perked up at her words. “For the flick, find something that’s funny and has punching.” Avo finished.

“I, uh, okay, I’ll do that.”

“Now get out of my house, I have work in an hour.”

Betty wanted to punch someone from excitement, but settled with wagging her tail all the way home.


End file.
